


Best Friends

by Phoenixnext



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixnext/pseuds/Phoenixnext
Summary: The Aces are about to leave Earth to start their new lives and careers on Midchilda. Fate is worried this will be the first step in losing Nanoha but a rascally raccoon has a plan which will make everything better. It's all been done before but thought I'd take a stab at it too. Pre-StrikerS Canonverse One-shot. Rating for minor adult themes.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MGLN, I make no profits from my writing.  
> Hope you enjoy this one-shot. More coming soon as I migrate more of my work from fanfictiondotnet. Leave me a kudos or a comment if you liked the story.

Waking with a gasp Fate sat up and stared around the dark room. She was in her best friend's bedroom, said best friend sleeping next to her on her spare futon, on her other side was her other best friend and their other two close friends. Five teen aged girls squeezed together in a small room so each sleeping place nearly overlapped with another's. Fate wanted to accidentally roll off her futon and cuddle up with her auburn haired best friend knowing it would keep the nightmares away, she always felt safe with Nanoha but she refused to take advantage of her friend in such a lowly manner.  
Carefully she picked her way out of the crowded room and into the living room of Nanoha's family home. She knew her way in the dark in this house better than she did in her own home. Looking over the bookshelves in the living room she saw the photo album, the one with all of Nanoha's most important memories preserved. Most came from Raising Heart in recent years as only it could have recorded the amazing events the sapphire eyed girl had gotten caught up in. Pulling the book down Fate sat on the couch and flipped through the pages.  
The picture of them becoming friends on a bridge seven years ago had pride of place, photos of the girls in school, boot camp, outings, and family events, nearly every one of them had both of them together. Fate's greatest desire of late was capturing Nanoha's heart the same way the girl completely and utterly had her own. 'Stupid,' was all she could think at this moment, 'Nanoha can have anyone, why would she want me? I'm not even human, an alien…ugh a fake alien, a fake alien who is emotionally screwed up.'  
Hand still caressing the photo of the two of them together on Fate's sixteenth birthday standing on the bridge, it was tradition, the day they became friends was her birthday and where else (and with whom else) would she want to celebrate that wondrous day. Fate closed her eyes and leaned her head back, it had been just a few weeks ago and she had nearly done something truly stupid, she had pulled Nanoha aside and had told her she loved her, but it had come out all wrong, Nanoha had thought she meant as a sister, thank god the girl was dense or she would have ruined everything.  
A soft voice called out to her as an equally soft hand caught her own, "Fate-chan are you okay?"  
Fate opened her eyes and looked into blue eyes filled with concern, but they weren't the blue eyes she wanted to be looking into. Squeezing the hand that held hers she smiled, "I'm okay Hayate-chan; I just had a bad dream so came down here to try to clear my head. I was looking at photos and it's helped."  
Turning the pages back to show their first group picture it was at the New Year and Hayate was still in her wheelchair. "We've all come a long way since then. You more than any of us, you'll be the youngest Colonel in TSAB history if you decide to go full time now that we are done with junior high. I still don't know if I made the right choice, I always thought being an Enforcer is what I wanted to be but it's going to take me away from everyone for long periods of time. I…I'm worried."  
Hayate knew what worried Fate, she…they had nearly lost Nanoha only a few years ago and that event had made the three (two) of them closer than the original harrowing event that had brought them together. But time and distance had a way of attenuating friendships, even the strongest ones, how would Fate deal with losing Nanoha if they suddenly weren't best friends anymore?  
Reaching over and hugging her friend, "Don't worry Fate-chan we will always be friends, nothing will ever change that. I promise! Even if I have to abuse my authority in order to keep us all together, ha-ha."  
Fate laughed at this, she knew Hayate may be using her teasing voice but she really wasn't above subterfuge to get what she wanted. Hugging her friend back she couldn't help smiling now, "Thanks Hayate-chan, I know I can count on you to keep us altogether. You have never let us lose contact with Suzuka and Arisa even with everything crazy that seems to follow us around."  
Hayate heard the soft footsteps behind her and knew it was now or never if she was ever going to get her best friends to admit to their real feelings. She had tried teasing them, setting them up on practically the world's greatest romantic dates, she had tried out right telling each that the other was in love with the other but nothing. So now she was going to risk her own life for the sake of her friends' happiness, she was such a martyr to love.  
"Fate-chan, you know I love you, I would do anything to make sure you're happy and safe," then she shifted a little closer so there faces were only a bare inch apart.  
"You love me too, don't you Fate-chan?"  
Fate felt her face flood with heat and fell back against the back of the couch trying to place distance between them, stuttering, "Hay-haya-hayate I…I…gulp…well…uh"  
As Fate spoke Hayate began her descent, moving slowly, as to give her prey time to escape, though she wouldn't be able to due to her mind and body being frozen by the absurd situation. In reality Hayate was giving Nanoha time to charge in and save her damsel in distress, and poor little Fate-chan was definitely in distress. The pink blast of magical power knocked her clean off the couch and onto the floor.  
Groaning Hayate rub her head where the energy had hit her before moving on to rub her now sore lower extremities. "Sheech Nanoha was that really necessary? If you really don't want anyone touching your Fate-chan then you should declare your ownership publicly. It's not like Fate-chan would deny she wants to belong to you."  
Then the bruised girl pulled herself to her feet and smirked at Fate, "I meant it when I said I love you Fate-chan, but as a sister so don't freak out anymore okay."  
Then bouncing on her toes Hayate smirked at the incredulous look on her two friends' faces before she yawned theatrically, "Well I'm bushed, night-night love birds."  
The two stared at the retreating figure and then Nanoha seemed to awaken from her shock and looked over at Fate. Her blonde friend was sitting on the couch staring at her hands, her fringe hiding her face from view. Swallowing hard Nanoha made her way over to her best friend, "Ne Fate-chan, are you okay?"  
In a mumbling voice, "I'm okay, that really scared me, the thought of Hayate being in love with me. I didn't know what to do."  
Then Fate looked up at her friend, questions now flooding her mind over why Nanoha had reacted the way she had, "Um Nanoha why did you blast Hayate? I mean I know it's not like you really are in love with me. Were you just being overprotective of me? I'm not complaining but that could have really hurt Hayate and no matter how annoying she can be she's a good friend."  
Nanoha felt a torrent of emotions flood her, relief, sadness and annoyance especially, at these words. She was madly in love with Fate and had been since they were twelve. When she had awoken from her near fatal incident it had been Fate's face, her beautiful soulful eyes, that she had first sought and to her relief found. The blonde had been curled up in a ball in a very uncomfortable hospital chair barely inches away from her. Fate had failed her Enforcers exams twice all because she was so focused on her and making sure she not only walked again but even regained her ability to fly. The feeling of Fate's arms securely wrapped around her as they took to the sky had set her heart thundering. Turning to see her elegantly sculpted face in profile had set her burgeoning hormones into a tizzy. Now four years later the beautiful blonde was not only fast becoming one of the top Enforcers in the bureau but was also the most eligible officer in the Naval Branch with a horde of fans/groupies.  
The auburn haired mage was getting frustrated with the status quo, and more than a little scared that during one of Fate's off planet missions she'll finally accept some handsome stranger's offer of a date and she will have lost her chance forever. Who but she, could ever love Fate more fully or passionately. She knew the real Fate-chan, the sometimes crybaby, the girl who liked to take her familiar Arf on long runs through the park no matter the weather, the girl who couldn't cook to save her life. She had seen every single one of Fate's scars and knew the stories behind each one. She knew how the girl loved to be pampered and would turn into a puddle of goo when her hair was played with.  
Looking down at her slippered feet she asked in a strangely distant voice, "Would it be so horrible? Would it gross you out or make you hate me if I was in love with you Fate-chan?"  
Fate felt trapped by the question, to admit that her fondest wish was for Nanoha to return her affections would be asking for heartache. In an attempt at misdirection she replied, "I could never hate Nanoha. Nanoha is my very best friend."  
Nanoha wanted to groan, she had been friend-zoned, there was no chance.  
Then Fate's frazzled emotions ran away with her tongue, "It's not like I could ever be good enough for Nanoha. I mean you're kind, beautiful, intelligent, and an incredibly powerful mage and I'm an artificial mage. I am not even a real person. I'm a construct, why would Nanoha want to be with me?"  
Tears were now leaking from Fate's eyes and it was that sight more than the words that made Nanoha move. Almost as if she was using one of Fate's sonic moves she was instantly by Fate's side on the couch and had the tearful blonde wrapped in her arms. Fate buried her face in the crook of Nanoha's neck and held onto the most precious person in the universe to her. Nanoha in turn pulled Fate onto her lap and held the now sobbing blonde tightly. Her hand rubbing circles up and down Fate's tense back.  
"Shh Fate-chan, don't talk like that. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Tons of people like Fate-chan, it makes me really jealous sometimes. I…I am scared one day Fate-chan won't need me anymore and will leave me behind."  
Fate gasped and held her friend tighter, "No, never, I'll always need Nanoha. It's Nanoha who will outgrow me. Everyone loves Nanoha, I'm just one of hundreds."  
Nanoha suddenly realized what Fate had said without realizing. Holding tightly to Fate she asked, "Fate-chan loves me?"  
Fate wanted to run away and hide but Nanoha had a strong hold on her and she knew she'd have to answer properly if she ever wanted to get free. Swallowing her fears and hiding her face in the crook of Nanoha's neck she said, "Um, well yes, I love Nanoha more than anything or anyone else. Nanoha is my most important person."  
Nanoha felt scared, was this really happening? Did Fate even understand what she was saying?  
"Fate-chan, have you ever thought about kissing?"  
Fate nearly shot out of Nanoha's arms but the girl had a tight grip and was pulled up with the frantic blonde. Nanoha shook her and called her name and finally Fate looked down at the girl holding onto her. The worried look on her face calmed Fate; she had to calm down, she was upsetting Nanoha.  
Finally taking a deep breath she asked, "Uh, Nanoha why would you ask such a question?"  
Nanoha colored but kept her eyes steady and locked with Fate's. In as calm of voice as she could muster she said, "Because I want to kiss you. I've told you I love you before Fate-chan and I mean it. I am in love with you."  
Fate shivered at the words, her mouth opened to say something but her mind was frozen on the words, 'I am in love with you.'  
Seeing the blonde had been stunned and taking that as much needed reassurance Nanoha rose on her toes and pressed her lips to Fate's. Nanoha softly nipped at the blonde's bottom lip before letting her tongue swipe across the slight gap. Fate trembled at the soft touches and unthinkingly opened her mouth to allow Nanoha greater access and closed her arms around the shorter girl.  
The kiss quickly grew more heated as Nanoha let her tongue tease Fate's and ran over the sharp ridges of her teeth. The moaning admitted from deep in Fate made Nanoha's body heat and urged her to keep going. When they finally broke apart they were breathless and Nanoha had to hide her face in Fate's neck from sheer embarrassment. That wasn't how she expected their first kiss to go, that had been closer to mouth sex. How would Fate respond to such an act was beyond her? The girl was so innocent and Nanoha felt like such a pervert for forcing herself on the girl.  
Fate held Nanoha tightly, her whole world had just turned topsy-turvy and only the girl in her arms could center her. Bending her head she brushed a kiss against Nanoha's neck, the soft skin felt wonderful on her mouth and the scent of her shampoo filled her nose. Fate felt the gasp more than she heard it and the shivering body that she could feel pressed to her was incredibly empowering. Planting more kisses seemed like the best way to show Nanoha she definitely liked their kiss and wasn't opposed to more.  
Nanoha tilted her head and gave Fate greater scope for her gentle assault. Each kiss and timid nip or shy lick was a wonder, and Nanoha could have sworn she was now dreaming, there was no way things would go so smoothly for her. When Fate began to suck on her pulse point Nanoha couldn't restrain herself to the quiet sighs and moaned making Fate stop and pull back. The moan then turned into a disappointed groan.  
Fearfully Fate asked, "Nanoha are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"  
Nanoha looked up at Fate and her sapphire eyes were now nearly violet-black with desire, the blown out pupils making it clear Nanoha had enjoyed each gentle touch. With a shaky breathe she replied, "I am alright Fate-chan; I was really enjoying what you were doing. I'd like to do that to you too, may I?"  
To this Fate could only nod dumbly which made Nanoha smile and think, 'So cute!'  
Nanoha then led Fate back to the couch and with a boldness she didn't know she possessed pushed Fate down and straddled her lap. Slowly she bent her head and soon she found all the spots that made Fate sigh, moan and squirm. The blonde's hands at first hung loose at her sides but as the gentle torture continued they moved to Nanoha's sides then down to her hips pulling her tighter against her.  
It was after a particularly hard suck on her skin which made Fate's hips jolt that blonde decided she couldn't take much more without exploding that she pushed Nanoha's head from her neck. Nanoha suddenly was frightened, had she gone too far?  
Fate's flushed face was so beautiful in the pale moonlight that Nanoha's words caught in her throat. Fate lifted her hand and let her soft fingertips brush across Nanoha's cheek, down her jaw as she tried to find words to explain her actions. But words just failed her, her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was struck dumb by the wonder of Nanoha being with her now.  
Nanoha leaned into the touch and closing her eyes asked in a shaky breath, "Will you be mine Fate-chan? Will you be my girlfriend and let me kiss and touch you and someday love all of you?"  
Fate flushed scarlet at the last part of Nanoha's request but really she'd been having dreams of such things since puberty hit and by the gods it had hit her hard. Sitting up and holding Nanoha tightly to her she said quietly into her ear, as if scared her words would somehow awaken the whole house, "Yes, yes to all of that and more. I am yours; I always have been and always will be."  
Nanoha began to laugh and cry in relief, she hadn't been rejected, Fate wanted to be with her. Soon they were kissing again in earnest only stopping when their overheated bodies began to demand things they weren't quite ready to indulge in, at least not out in the open on Nanoha's family couch. Laying together on the couch with limbs entangled they fell asleep with happy smiles. The future was definitely looking brighter now that they had each other.  
~"~"~  
Shiro Takamachi stared down at the tangled teens and was all at once furious, relieved and depressed. Furious that his youngest daughter, the light of his life, was now canoodling on the family couch like the hormone crazed teen she was. Relieved that the person she was canoodling with was someone who could at least be trusted to protect his little girl and would always hold her in high esteem. And yes depressed because it was now quite obvious she was nearly all grown up and had found someone to spend her future years with, he was no longer needed.  
Momoko Takamachi quietly pulled her husband away from the pair and pushed him towards the kitchen to help start breakfast, they'd soon have five hungry teenager girls awake and clamoring for food. Looking down at the pair she couldn't help smiling. The first time Nanoha had spoken about the blonde it had been clear her feelings ran deeper than what was normal for a nine year old girl and each year those feelings had grown and now she was looking down at two young women who would be soon leaving home to start a new life on an entirely new planet far from anything either of them knew.  
It made Momoko more than a little relieved to know her daughter would not be alone, her child had always been loved but the age gap between the children had always left her the odd one out, then in school she was always the one who brought others together leaving her again the fifth wheel. But from the instant the little blonde girl had entered her life Nanoha was no longer the spare, she had become someone's essential being. To know neither of them would need to struggle further with their quite obvious feelings and perchance hurt the other was another burden lifted from her brow. If they hadn't admitted to their feeling before they left she had planned to get involved in so far as to tell Fate she expected the girl to take care of Nanoha. She could just picture them both turning red and Fate's stammering assertions. Smirking a little she thought she might do it anyway then turned to help her husband in the kitchen.  
Ten minutes later three others entered the living room. Hayate had noted to herself her dear friends' sleeping places had not been put away and looked as they had when she returned after her little interlude with Fate. Arisa was complaining how they had had to put up the extra futons and blankets and how the missing girls could have at least woken them up for breakfast. When the feisty blonde caught sight of the pair tangled on the couch her jaw dropped and she stood in frozen shock. Then she turned to look at her other friends, mouth gaping like a fish as she tried to work out a coherent sentence, "They…they…uh…just…look…"  
Suzuka smiled serenely and took a hold of Arisa's arm to pull her onward to the kitchen, her soft voice had just hint of lilting laughter to it, "Yes, we see Arisa-chan, they're quite cute looking snuggled up together. Let's not disturb them now."  
Hayate laughed as she saw the pair make their way to the kitchen, Arisa stumbling as she tried to wrap her mind around the sight she had just seen. The little brunette looked down at the pair still blissfully unaware and felt a surge of pride fill her; she had finally gotten them together. It was all well worth the bruises because from here on out she'd have fodder to tease the pair mercilessly for years to come. Looking closer she could see small love marks on both girls necks and shoulders and quickly fished out her cell phone, oh yes life was definitely looking up. Snapping a few commemorative shots she then made her way to the kitchen with a jaunty spring in her step.  
Five minutes later Fate's eyes fluttered open as she heard the happy sounds of people talking nearby. Eyes focusing it took a moment to figure out where she was, and then to realize what the warm bundle clinging to her was. Looking down she could see Nanoha's thick auburn hair and tip of her cute nose. Shifting slightly she was able to move her lips to press a soft kiss to the crown of Nanoha's head and whisper, "I love you Nanoha."  
The mumbling response and the subsequent snuggle made Fate's heart quiver madly. Fervently in her mind she prayed that this feeling, this connection with Nanoha never ended. When sleepy sapphire eyes turned up to look at her with utter contentment and love in them Fate felt the quiver turn into wild fluttering.  
With a small yawn and rather provocative stretch Nanoha settled more firmly against Fate and said, "Good morning Fate-chan."  
Brushing back a few errant strands of hair from Nanoha's face she replied, "Good morning Nanoha, did you sleep well?"  
Nanoha pressed a small kiss on Fate's lips then said, "Best sleep ever. Sigh but we better get up or we'll miss breakfast."  
Fate reluctantly agreed and began to pull away. Together they made their way into the kitchen where family and friends gave them both knowing looks which turned the pair into matching tomatoes. Fate's flush quickly fled leaving her pasty white in the face of Shiro Takamachi's glower. Momoko seeing this smacked her husband's arm and told him to behave before leading both girls to their seats and then placing heart shaped pancakes in front of them. Momoko took a quick moment to press a small kiss to Fate's head and whispered a welcome to the family which returned the blonde to her previous tomato like appearance. Nanoha felt so embarrassed but at the same time it was nice to know all her loved ones accepted their relationship.  
Smiling coyly at Fate then looking at her friends and family with a widening grin she said, "Itadakimasu," then began eating with a happiness she never thought she could have ever felt.


End file.
